Advanceshipping - A hard fought Love
by Holy157
Summary: Ash had done it, he was the Champion of Sinnoh. But he wasn't happy over how he had won it. Now he even noticed something he never had felt before.
1. Chapter 1

While writing on my Altoshipping I started reading some Advanceshipping, and now I can't say which one I like more. Probably Advanceshipping simply because it's so much easier to a story with two human characters. So, what can you expect? A better story, that's for sure. After having written the first one I got some experience to write better stories. For those who didn't read the first part of chapter 11 of my Altoshipping, I'm not quite done with it yet. I'll upload chapters for it when I got time or got no ideas for this story. So, for this story Ash will be quite different. When he's battling he'll be a lot like Red from the games. But then he would nearly be undefeatable. Yes and no. I got a plan to make sure he isn't like Red in every single battle, so for the most part he'll be like Ash in the anime when he battles. And why's that? It'll be explained in the story eventually. So, for the time line. This'll take place right after Sinnoh, where I added some twists to make it more interesting and there'll be a repeat, at least I think of it like that, of the Sinnoh introduction fight. And Unova? It'll be mentioned, but Ash hasn't been there yet. Also, let's think that May never has been to Sinnoh, to make things more interesting. My upload schedule won't be the most consistent. For some shorter chapters I might upload it on the same day I start writing. For the longer ones I might need two days. But you can expect at least two chapters a week, three would be standard if possible, and four if I'm in a good mood and got lots of time to spare. But I'll talk more about that in the next chapter. So, Welcome to Chapter 1 of my Advanceshipping Story!

" "- Speech (Pokemon Speech included)

' ' - Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"I'm impressed Ash" Cynthia said "I nearly thought I could beat you, until the end where you somehow nearly became a different trainer" she finished. Ash scratched his head slightly at the comment, fully aware of what had happened to him. But he couldn't control it, and he became a lot more distant and effective during battles.

"Well, I think I'll take my leaves after the ceremony" Ash said to Cynthia's surprise.

"Leave?! You're the Champion of Sinnoh. You need to defend your title" Cynthia exclaimed surprised.

"I know, but unless someone defeats you there's no need for me to be here. And if someone manages, just call me and I'll come" Ash responded.

"Alright, but at least attend to the ceremony. But what should I say if someone asks for you?" Cynthia asked, still not completely sure about Ash's plan.

"That you don't know, only that you should call me if someone manages to defeat you" Ash said, while thinking through his plan.

"Alright, but let's waste no time. The ceremony is about to start" Cynthia said and took Ash and led him out of the arena to the hall where the ceremony would be held. Entering the hall, Ash could see, every reporter with a camera started to take pictures of him. Someone even started to ask questions. Ash ignored them, knowing everyone would ask questions once he stood up on the podium.

"That was more exhausting than I thought" Ash said to Cynthia after having left the hall.

"I know right?" Cynthia responded "But you don't need to worry, you won't see any of them once you've left could recognize you though, if anyone you don't know talks to you, try to avoid a conversation" she added.

"Thanks, I'll remember that" Ash said.

"I think it's time for you leave. I hope we'll meet again Ash Ketchum" Cynthia said, having spotted Ash's friends waiting for him.

"I hope we'll. If we don't I know no one is good enough to beat me" Ash shouted back to her, laughing, heading over to his friends.

* * *

"I suppose it went well" was the first thing Brock said, as he saw how happy his friend was.

"I won!" Ash shouted to them, not believing it, but knowing the reason he won wasn't something he had done.

"Congratulations Ash!" Dawn said to Ash, happy for him that he now was Champion of Sinnoh.

"But if you're Champion, shouldn't you stay here?" Brock asked.

"Nah, I managed to find a solution. If someone defeats Cynthia, she'll call me and I'll fight the trainer who defeated her" Ash said smiling. He still remembered the last battle, where he sent Pikachu against Cynthia's Garchomp. He should have lost it, but he didn't. And he still couldn't fully enjoy his win. It simply felt like he had done nothing to contribute to the win.

"Alright, but what're your plans then?" Brock asked, interested what his friend had in mind.

"Well, eventually I'll continue to travel. But before that I'll head home and rest" Ash said, happy to finally go back home.

"Could I come with you?" Dawn now asked, catching Ash off-guard.

"Uh, well, I suppose" Ash said, not sure if that was the best option.

"Ash, if Dawn comes along I suppose I've no choice to follow. Someone needs to keep an eye on both of you. I hope your mom is okay with so many guest" Brock said with a smile on his face.

"What would I do if I wouldn't have you Brock?" Ash asked, faking annoyance.

Having boarded the ship, the friends could only wait until they reached Viridian. Ash sat down sleeping together with Pikachu. Something in his dream would enlighten him to do something. Brock and Dawn stood at the rail, looking at the ocean.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ash" Dawn said, having noticed that Ash was in deep thoughts since he had defeated Cynthia.

"I admit that something is different. But I can't put any words on it. Even when he battles he sometimes become a different person. He becomes cold and distant, but then he's nearly undefeatable" Brock said, also worried about his friend.

"I think I'll need to help Ash, even if he won't approve of my methods" Dawn said, smiling again, having come up with a plan.

"Where're you going?" Brock asked as he saw Dawn walk away.

"I'm going to make some calls!" she shouted back, leaving Brock to wonder what she was planning.

* * *

Having finished her first call, Dawn entered the next number. Waiting for someone to answer, her waiting had paid off.

"Hey May!" Dawn said, happy to see her friend.

"Dawn?" May asked, surprised that her friend had called her.

"I think I could use your help" Dawn said, having quite the big grin on her face.

"How can I help you?" May asked, wondering what her friend had in mind.

Having explained her plan to May, Dawn could only be happy she had accepted it. Walking back to where the others should be, she saw that Ash was awake, with Pikachu on his shoulder. Brock was standing next to him and they were talking about something important. She decided to listen for a while, trying to avoid them noticing her.

"Brock, something is wrong with me" Ash said to his friend, referring to that when he sometimes battled, he became so cold and distant. But also effective, knowing exactly what he needed to do in order to win. But he also knew that it wasn't him who commanded his Pokemon. Or it was him, but a different side of him that he didn't know.

"I've never heard of something even close to what you're saying Ash" Brock responded "But I've never seen it, so I can't judge. I know that you don't like that condition during battles, but once it comes out maybe I can help you more" Brock finished. Dawn having overheard the conversation, didn't even fully understand what they were talking about.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted, having listened to them without them having noticed her.

"Hey Dawn" Ash called back.

"So who did you call?" Brock asked, being interested in who Dawn had called.

"Just some friends" Dawn said, not wanting to spoil it for either of them.

"Looks like we've arrived" Brock said, who saw they got closer to Viridian. After the ship had docked, the three friends together with Pikachu left the ship. Carrying their luggage Ash and Brock started to walk towards Pallet. Dawn, who never had been here, could only follow them, hoped that they knew where they were going.

* * *

After a quite long walk they finally reached Pallet Town. But the person who stood there and greeted them, was someone Ash had not expected.

"If it isn't the legendary Ash Ketchum!" the voice shouted with a grin on his face, still impressed that Ash had become the Champion of Sinnoh. He remembered the battle they had before Ash left for Sinnoh.

"And if it isn't my old rival Gary Oak!" Ash responded, happy to see his rival. Finally reaching him he saw that his mom and Professor Oak stood there watching them.

"Before you go anywhere Ash it's time that I put you back where you belong" Gary said, fully aware that Ash remembered the crushing defeat at his hands after he had won the Battle Frontier.

"I don't think you can beat me this time Gary" Ash said, smiling at his old rival, also remembering last time they had battled.

"We all know that your ego often grows a bit too much after a big win. So why not a rematch of last time?" Gary asked, still confident in his skill. But he knew that Ash was much stronger than last time. But he prepared for this, but he wouldn't know how wrong he was.

"Let's go!" Ash said and Pikachu quickly jumped down from this shoulder, ready for battle. Once again, the feeling overcame him similar to his battle with Cynthia. He managed to hold it back.

"Go Electrivire!" Gary shouted, releasing his Pokemon.

"Electrivire" the Pokemon said, looking down at Pikachu and smiling. Pikachu also remembered their battle and how he got beaten so badly by Electrivire.

"You ready Ash?" Gary asked with a smile on his face. Having battled for a while, Ash couldn't hold it back anymore. His other side came out and took over. Brock immediately noticed the difference.

"Ash!" he shouted with everyone looked at him surprised.

"What's wrong Brock?" Dawn asked, not having been as observant as Brock.

"Gary, retreat Electrivire now!" Brock shouted. Gary looked at him but it was too late.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted, the happiness gone from his voice. Pikachu felt the change, but wouldn't disobey his trainer. Running faster and faster he slowly got surrounded by electricity. Gary, who was surprised at Brock's outburst reacted to late. But even then, Pikachu's Volt Tackle was far more powerful than before. Pikachu hit Electrivire with full force sending him flying until he hit the ground and managed to stop himself from flying any further.

"Electrivire!" Gary shouted, surprised at the power of Pikachu's Volt Tackle. Ash saw that Electrivire barely managed to get back up started to order another attack. Everyone could clearly see the difference now.

"Ash stop!" a new voice shouted, coming from the direction of his house. Ash slowly turned around, trying to find the source of interruption. He didn't even flinch, until he recognized the person who was screaming at him.

"May?" he asked faintly, before falling down to the ground.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Ash could only remember seeing May before falling down, with everything turning black. May sat next to him, looking at him.

"Ash!" she shouted as she saw him open his eyes, she quickly pulled him up and hugged him. Ash could feel that she was crying and hugged her aswell, trying to comfort her.

"Why're you crying?" Ash asked, not remembering much before he fell.

"How can you ask that? Don't you remember what happened?!" May asked, starting to worry even more about Ash. Brock and Professor Oak walked over to them and looked at Ash.

"Now I understand what you meant Ash" Brock said, having now seen it with his own eyes.

"I've never seen something like that before" Professor Oak added, shocked that something like that even was possible. Having helped him up, May put her arm around Ash feeling that he wasn't fully recovered.

"What happened?" she now asked him, wanting to know why he had changed in the middle of the battle.

"As I saw that I wasn't winning a weird feeling overcame me and I couldn't resist it. I closed my eyes and I was opened them again I only knew I wanted to win, didn't matter the cost" Ash said, feeling guilty for what he had done to Electrivire.

"Amazing" was the only thing the Professor said, thinking through what had happened.

"I can see that you don't enjoy that state, even if you're much more powerful and capable of nearly beating everyone" Brock said.

"Yea, I mean I'm not even sure that I'm fully in control of what's happening. I don't even feel excitement or fun when battling. I would do anything to get rid of it, even if I would have to lose more battles" Ash said. Trying to make Ash at least somewhat happier May had an idea,

"I think it's time for dinner" she said, and as she thought Ash's face immediately had a smile on it as he heard the word dinner. Together with Dawn and Brock they walked to Ash's house and entered it. Ash, smelling the delicious food his mom had prepared, rushed into the dining room and sat down. Only May was even close to Ash's excitement and quickly followed and sat down next to him.

"You know, I still haven't thanked you for everything you had done for me. Without you I would have never gotten so far in any of my contests" May said to Ash, and quickly kissed him on his cheek making him blush heavily. May thought no one had seen it, but Dawn saw it just as she entered the room.

'Well, it seems like that May has fallen for Ash. But it seems like Ash needs some help along the way' Dawn thought, knowing that Ash's blush meant that May hadn't hit a complete wall. But it would still take some work to get those two together. Finishing her thought she quickly sat down, with Brock not far behind.

"It smells delicious Ms Ketchum!" Brock exclaimed as he smelled the food and sat down. Even though his cooking was quite good, he did never cook this much. He simply didn't have everything he needed or did he have the time during his travels.

"Well, thank you Brock" Delia, Ash's mom, responded. Ash and May, as usual, took the most food but still finished first. Dawn, Brock, and Delia didn't eat so fast, still enjoying their food. Dawn quickly stood up and went over to Delia, whispering something in her ear before sitting down again.

"Good that you brought it up Dawn" Delia said "Ash, you'll sleep on the couch. Brock, sadly I got no room for you so you've to join Ash. Dawn will take the guest room and May will take Ash's room" she finished. That May should take Ash's room, wasn't her idea but Dawn's. But no one had to know.

"Mom that's not fair!" Ash exclaimed "I get home from all my travels and you don't even let me sleep in my own room?" Ash asked, not liking how things were going.

"Ash, you better don't complain or I'll let you sleep outside. Be happy that you got Brock to keep you company" Delia said with a smile on her face.

"So what do we do now?" May asked, having no plans herself.

"Well, I'll get my things up into the room and then take a shower" Dawn said, partly to let Ash and May some time for themselves.

"I think I'll Ms Ketchum in the kitchen" Brock said.

"What about you Ash?" May asked.

"Well, I thought about heading over to Professor Oak. I haven't seen all my Pokemon in a long time" Ash answered, interested to see how his Pokemon were doing.

"I think I'm gonna come along" May said to Ash. To his own surprise Ash enjoyed the thought of May's company, not sure why though just yet, without any of his other friends with him. And he could ask her something without the others listening.

* * *

With everyone doing what they had said, Ash and May walked towards the door. Ash opened the door, but decided to let May outside first.

"Well thank you Ash" May said, noticing his gesture and wondering if her kiss had done anything to him. Ash blushed slightly as she thanked him. He closed the door and follow her to the lab. Repeating what he had done earlier, May could only smile. Maybe her kiss at really triggered something inside Ash. They walked through the lab and went outside. Everywhere May could look she saw Pokemon.

"Are there more Pokemon here than last time?" May asked, maybe she just was imagining. But she also saw multiple Pokemon she didn't recognize while some of them she did recognize. She wondered if Ash's gesture had anything to do with her kiss. Why not ask him?

"Hey Ash, what did the kiss mean for you?" May asked, remembering him blushing quite heavily.

"Uh, well, I enjoyed it?" Ash said, sounding quite insecure on his answer.

"I hope so!" May said, quickly putting a hand over her mouth as she just understood what she had said. But Ash didn't think very much about it, mostly focusing on the Pokemon. His answer wasn't what she had expected though.

"I honestly enjoyed it May" Ash said, not sure what he felt yet. Was her kiss a thanks or was it more? He would think it through eventually. Ash released all his Pokemons so they could be together with the others while he and May enjoyed their time together. Unaware to everyone besides Pikachu, Ash had changed since he had become Champion of Sinnoh. The Elite Four and Cynthia had taught him some things about how he should act. He had still a hard time trying to get rid of some of his habits that they had tried to remove. Being at home he thought he wouldn't need to use what they had taught him. Maybe once he left he would use it, maybe he even could impress May with it.

'I wonder why Ash acts so different' May thought, having noticed the change in how her friend acted. 'Maybe this is my chance'

"Hey May, haven you been to Sinnoh?" Ash asked before May could say what she wanted.

"N-No…" was the only thing May said, blushing heavily, hoping she wasn't just imagining it.

"May, do you want to go with me to Sinnoh?" Ash asked with a serious face, not knowing if she would want to go to Sinnoh. "May?"

"Yes!" May shouted, extremely happy that Ash had asked her. She quickly hugged him, forgetting that Pikachu was lying in Ash's lap.

"Chu!" Pikachu shouted before he quickly escaped from getting squashed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Pikachu!" May exclaimed as she noticed the yellow fur ball run away. "But why would you go to Sinnoh again?"

"Well, you would need someone to guide and teach you. Wouldn't you?" Ash asked with a smile, knowing that if he wanted to start acting like a champion should, he had to start now. Even if we would go slowly with it.

"You would do that?" May asked surprised, slowly noticing how Ash had changed since their last meeting. "Has something happened?"

"Nothing special" Ash said, "I just got some unfinished business in Sinnoh.

"Thank you Ash!" May exclaimed, once again kissing him on his cheek. Ash could only turn dark red as May kissed him on his cheek. He knew that he would enjoy the trip through Sinnoh, but he still had to explain that he was the Champion there.


	2. Chapter 2

Did you enjoy my first chapter? I hope so. So my schedule is quite simple. For the most part I'll take two days for each chapter. If it's shorter it'll probably take one and if it's longer three days. Simple right? Note, May and Dawn know each other but never met each other in Sinnoh. I'll come up with something eventually. Also, would you like longer chapters? I've no problem with writing longer chapters, it would just take longer for me to release them. Write that in your review or anything that isn't completely pointless. Welcome to Chapter 2!

" "- Speech/Pokemon Speech

' ' - Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"May are you coming?" Ash asked as he slowly stood up and started walking.

"I'm com-" May tried to say, before she tripped and fell.

"May!" Ash exclaimed, quickly turning around and running over to her. Ash quickly took her hand and pulled her up. Not having any balance she fell into Ash's arms embracing him. Ash blushed as May embraced him but enjoyed the moment and kept her there for a while. Noticing how long Ash held her May quickly left Ash's embrace, looking away while blushing. Not wanting to look at him, May walked away before Ash could react.

"May wait!" Ash shouted after her, having decided to run if he didn't want to lose her. Managing to catch up with her Ash quickly took her hand and pulled her back embracing her once again.

"Thank you May" Ash said, now it was his turn to thank her.

"Why're you thanking me? Maybe because I'm coming along with you to Sinnoh? May asked giggling.

"No, because you stopped me during my battle with Gary" Ash responded "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't stop me".

"But the others tried to stop you-" May started.

"I ignored them May" Ash interrupted her "And I don't know what I will do if I act like that again" Ash said, really not knowing what he would do.

"I'll help you Ash" May said, hugging him tightly.

"Looks like I've to thank you again" Ash said, smiling now as May hugged him.

"Should we head back to your house?" May asked.

"Well, there's one thing I would like to do before anyone else sees us" Ash said, quickly leaning in and giving May a kiss on her cheek. Now it was her turn to blush heavily as Ash kissed her on the cheek. Both of them thought what the other felt for them, pretty sure that there was more than just friendship between them. Entering the house again, May sat down on the couch with Ash looking at her. He wondered what went through her mind as he had kissed her outside.

"What're you looking at?" May asked as she saw Ash look at her.

"Well, what I could be looking at?" Ash responded smiling, making May blush.

"You'll have to tell me!" May exclaimed, knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it.

"Maybe your beautiful face?" Ash asked, making a mental note to thank Cynthia for the lessons. Just as May stood up and wanted to walk over to Ash, Dawn walked in on them not noticing what was going on between them.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said to them, having a towel around her head.

"Did you finish your shower just a few minutes ago?" Ash asked with a grin on his face, mocking the girl for taking so long to shower, without looking at her.

"Hey, we girls need time for our hair!" Dawn exclaimed, not enjoying what Ash was saying. May could only laugh at it. "Hey what're you laughing at May? Are you siding with Ash?!"

"Well, maybe…" May started, blushing heavy.

"You traitor!" Dawn shouted and took a pillow and threw it at May.

"Hey, what was that for?!" May shouted, fully aware why Dawn had thrown the pillow at her, and could only smile because usually she would side with Dawn instead of Ash.

"Stop it you two!" Ash exclaimed as he saw that May wanted to throw the pillow back at Dawn. May heard it and put the pillow down next to her.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow May?" Ash asked, smiling at the thought of traveling with May, not having told anyone else about his plans.

"Ready for what?" Dawn asked interested, not knowing of Ash's plans.

"Oh right. I need to return to Sinnoh and because May hasn't been there I thought she could come along" Ash explained to Dawn.

"If you're going to Sinnoh, I'm coming along!" Dawn exclaimed happy, not wanting to be alone.

"Hey, so you're leaving without me?" a voice asked "I don't think you would manage without me".

"Don't manage? Brock you know me better than that" Ash responded calm while smiling, having told his friend about some of his lessons.

"Well, you probably would but I would still enjoy coming with you" Brock said, smiling back, making the others wonder how Brock could be so confident that Ash could manage to survive in Sinnoh alone. "So, may I come along?".

"Of course you can!" Ash exclaimed and gave Brock a hive five, once again proving their friendship.

"So, when are we leaving?" Dawn asked, having felt left out of the conversation.

"Tomorrow morning" Ash said, knowing how much they would love leaving in the morning. Then a thought struck him. Everyone in Sinnoh would recognize him. And he knew how some of his fans their would react when they saw him. "Brock I would need to talk with you" . Pulling his friend into another room, he explained the situation.

"You got your cloak" Brock said after having heard his friend explain.

"But I don't want to travel cloaked the entire time!" Ash exclaimed.

"We could avoid major cities and sleep in the woods if you're fine with that" Brock said smiling, remembering their travels together.

"Let's hope the girls will enjoy that as much as we'll" Ash responded, smiling at the thought. They left the room and walked back to the living room where May and Dawn were talking, excited about the journey.

"And I hope you don't regret taking along Dawn" Brock laughing, but a bit too loud.

"What did you say Brock?!" she quickly exclaimed, trying to fake being insulted by Brock's words.

"I think it's time to rest" Ash said, not having noticed that it was getting late. The two girls together walked to their rooms, giggling about something. Ash and Brock made themselves comfortable on the two couches.

"So, why're you returning to Sinnoh?" Brock asked, knowing that Ash wouldn't return simply because he was the champion.

"Well, I got some things to do there and-" Ash explained, but Brock interrupted him.

"And you got to show May around Sinnoh and cheer for her during her contests. I know Ash, but there's something going on between you, isn't there?" Brock asked.

"Fine. You're right Brock. You happy now?" Ash asked, blushing heavy as he answered.

"I suppose so. Night Ash" Brock said, dropping the subject, preferring to rest before their journey.

* * *

Having woken up rather early, Ash decided to wake up Brock so he could help his mother with breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he saw that May already was there helping his mother with doing breakfast. Wrapping his arms around her, Ash quickly kissed her on the cheek making her turn red.

"Morning cutie" Ash said, knowing that she would turn even darker. Delia could only smile at Ash's gesture and wonder what went through May's mind. May turned around and put her arms his neck pulling him in. But before she could do anything Brock and Dawn entered and they quickly separated with both of them blushing heavy. They quickly turned away from Brock and Dawn trying to get rid of their blushes.

"I wonder what's going on between them?" Dawn whispered to Brock.

"I could guess, but I'm not gonna tell you" Brock responded smiling, not betraying his best friend, even if Dawn was a good friend. With breakfast ready, everyone sat down at the table with May sitting down next to Ash. Ash whispered something in her ear.

"There're a few things I'll need to tell you once we're in Sinnoh" he whispered to her. Brock not hearing what Ash was saying could simply guess by May's expression.

"This will be an interesting journey" Brock said to everyone smiling, then looking at Ash "Won't it Ash?"

"Yes, of course it'll" Ash responded, fully aware of what Brock meant.

"Ash, I think you should decide which Pokemon you will want to bring with you to Sinnoh. I'm sure someone there is interested in battling you" Brock said.

"You're right Brock. I'll head over to the lab and fetch my Pokemon" Ash responded, leaving the table. May quickly stood up as well and followed Ash.

"Wait for me Ash!" she shouted after having left the house. Ash slowed down and turned around looking at May.

'She is so beautiful' Ash thought for himself. As he saw that she had catched up he turned around with a smile and started walking again. Entering the lab he saw the Professor looking at one of his computers.

"Good morning Professor!" Ash said, always enjoying the Professor's company.

"Good morning Ash! Good morning May!" the Professor added as he saw May.

"I would like to take some of my Pokemon with me" Ash explained the reason for his visit.

"Pika!" the yellow rat on Ash's shoulder exclaimed, happy over some company besides his trainer and his friends.

"Be my guest, take whoever you feel like Ash" the Professor said smiling, pointing at the door.

"Thanks Professor!" Ash said as he took May's hand and lead her outside to his Pokemon.

"So who are you gonna bring with you?" May asked, interested in how Ash would decide.

"Well, I'll bring Pikachu with that's for sure!" Ash said.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu responded, snuggling on Ash's shoulder.

"Besides Pikachu?" May continued.

"Well, I think I'll take Gible with me. Isn't that right?" Ash asked his Gible who tried to headbutt him to the ground. "Seems like he wants to come along".

"Who more?" May asked again.

"I'm thinking of getting Charizard and Pidgeot-" Ash started.

"But isn't Pidgeot released?" May asked, surprised that Ash would mention Pidgeot.

"I never released him, I just let him out of his Pokeball. I never knew if I would need him someday" Ash explained. "I think Torterra and Infernape are going to come along as well".

Whistling, Ash saw two Pokemon fly towards him. May recognized them as Pidgeot and Charizard.

"They're huge" May exclaimed as she saw the two Pokemon fly towards them. They both landed on the ground in front of them.

"Hey guys, you ready to travel in your Pokeballs?" Ash asked smiling, knowing they didn't enjoy it very much. Both nodded, obeying their trainer. He took our their Pokeballs and a red beam surrounded them before they entered their balls. "Professor Oak, is my Gible ever gonna evolve?".

"Well, it can evole whenever it wants. It's far stronger than any Gible and could easily skip its first evolution" the Professor responded.

"Thanks Professor!" Ash shouted as he already was leaving the lab together with May, taking her hand once again. Before reaching his house, Ash once again kissed May on the cheek.

"We'll try it in Sinnoh, maybe we can get some privacy there and I would like to tell you some things while we're there" Ash said after having kissed May on her cheek. He put his arm around her waist while walking the remaining way to his house. Before they entered they quickly separated, trying to act like nothing had happened between them.

"So, are you guys ready?" Brock asked as he saw Ash's Pokeballs on his belt.

"As ready as you can get. Oh, I forgot one thing" Ash said, having forgotten his cloak. He quickly ran upstairs and put the cloak in his bag.

"Are you ready now Ash?" Brock asked, knowing what his friend had forgotten.

"Yeah!" Ash responded, walking out first.

* * *

It was a rather short walk to Viridian with the new route built between it and Pallet Town. Having reached the port of Viridian, they saw the ship that would take them to Sinnoh.

"Wow, it's huge!" May exclaimed as she saw the huge ship. "So where are we going in Sinnoh?".

"The biggest port is in Canalave City, so that's where we're going" Ash said smiling, seeing that she was excited. They entered the ship, which would need multiple days to reach Canalave.

After multiple days they finally reached Canalave. There were only a few minutes left until they would dock.

"It's good to be back home" Dawn said, even though her home was quite far away, she was still in Sinnoh. What they didn't know was that a reporter had taken a picture as Ash and May walked together, quite close, and had sent it to Sinnoh. A reporter in Canalave had shown it to his Cameraman, but the news quickly spread through the entire city. Ash, having seen more and more people gather together, wondered what was going on. Understanding what was happening Ash tried to come up with a plan.

"Hey, I think you guys can go out ahead" Ash said, not knowing that May was also of interest for the people outside. Letting his friends walk outside he quickly put on his cloak and then followed friend had managed to walk quite a bit, with May falling a bit behind. As Ash saw the masses run towards her, he quickly took a Pokeball and threw it to the ground.

"Charizard!" the Pokemon exclaimed.

"To the skies Charizard!" Ash shouted. Charizard flew towards May. Ash quickly grabbed her hand and flinged her behind him. "Charizard, grab Brock and Dawn with your claws!".

Charizard quickly raised his speed and grabbed both with his claws. Having seen where his trainer pointed he flew towards a forest and found a opening. But someone was already there. Charizard landed, letting Brock and Dawn down even if it wasn't very comfortable.

* * *

"What a grand entrance the legendary Ash Ketchum makes!" the new person exclaimed.

Ash jumped down from Charizard, giving May his hand and helped her down before walking over to the other person.

"If it isn't Paul!" Ash said, removing his hood, smiling at his friend.

"Legendary?" May asked, not knowing about Ash's title. Ash nodded at Paul to make him understand that May didn't know that he was the champion. Walking closer, Ash gave him a high-five.

"So what're you doing here?" Ash asked, knowing that Paul had no reason to stay in Sinnoh. Even though they were friends, Paul still wasn't the most friendly person. But it was still better than during their early travels in Sinnoh.

"Aren't we still rivals?" Paul asked smiling, not mentioning Ash's champion title.

"Well, if you still think you can defeat me" Ash responded, knowing that he was stronger than Paul. But he also knew that Paul was strong, he could probably take down multiple of his Pokemon before losing.

"Are you heading back?" Paul asked, refering to Ash's reason to be in Sinnoh.

"Eventually, but I got to show May around and cheer for her in her contests" Ash responded smiling, as he understood what Paul was thinking. The others, who only had listened, slowly walked to them.

"Hey Paul" Brock said, shaking his hand.

"Brock" was the only thing Paul said, nodding towards him. Turning over to Dawn, a slight smile crept on his face. "Dawn".

"Hey Paul" Dawn greeted him back, having seen the smile on his face as he looked at her. Ash, who noticed that May still standing there, walked over to her and took her hand leading her to Paul.

"Paul, this is May" Ash said, introducing May to Paul.

"Nice to meet you May" Paul responded, bowing his head slightly.

"Hey Paul. What would you think about coming with us?" Ash asked.

"Me, coming with you?" Paul asked surprised, pretty sure that only Ash would bother him. He knew that the others didn't like him that much, especially after how he had treated them during their entire Sinnoh journey. Maybe it was time to pay back, plus he still wanted to battle Ash.

"If Ash is fine with it, I'm not gonna complain" Brock now said, accepting that Paul would travel with them.

"Thank you Brock" Paul said, now smiling at Brock. The remainder of the day they talked about what they had done, not bother to go anywhere really. While the others were talking, May started talking to Ash.

"Hey Ash, why did you wear a cloak?" May asked, not knowing why he did and even less why so many people ran at her after she had left the ship.

"May there's something I need to tell you" Ash said, with May looking at him surprised. "I'm the champion of Sinnoh".

"You're what?!" May exclaimed, still not loud enough that the others could hear her.

"I meant to tell you earlier, but I need to save you and the others first" Ash continued, smiling a little. Having noticed that their fire was slowly getting weaker, Ash took it as an excuse to talk to May in private.

"Hey guys, our fire is getting weaker so I think I'm going to get some wood before it turns completely dark" Ash said to the others.

"Alright, but don't walk off too far!" Brock said to them, with both already gone.

"I wonder why he took May with him, he doesn't need any help to gather wood right?" Dawn asked, seeing no reason why May needed to come with him.

* * *

Having found quite a bit of wood, May started to head back.

"Hey May, wait a second" Ash said to her.

"What's it Ash?" May turned around to him, looking as he walked towards her. 'He wouldn't do it now, right?'. May dropped her wood in shock as she thought.

"May, I wanted to do this since this morning, but I never got a chance" Ash said before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Putting her arms around his neck to pull him down, he put his arms around her waist to hold her in place. After breaking the kiss, what seemed like an eternity, they looked in each others eyes. May thought she could see her love reflect in Ash's eyes, but understood it was just her imagination.

"May, I love you" Ash said, while looking in her beautiful eyes. Instead of responding, May just pulled him in for a second kiss. "I suppose that you love me".

"Of course I do!" May said, seeing Ash laughing at her second kiss. "I love you Ash Ketchum".

"So, should we tell the others?" Ash asked, pretty sure that Brock would spot it even without them telling.

"Well, do they need to know?" May asked smiling.

"I suppose they don't" Ash responded. Picking up all the wood they had gathered, Ash couldn't put his arm around May's waist and pull her closer to him.

'I wonder if I can help Ash with his inner fight' May thought, remembering last time. Maybe their love would help her stop his other self.

* * *

Having arrived back at camp, everyone looked surprised at them.

"Well, well. What took you so long?" Brock asked, pretty sure what they did in the woods. Pikachu, who had ben sitting if Dawn the entire time, quickly ran up to Ash. Having noticed the change he instead jumped on May's shoulder, cuddling with her.

"Hey Pikachu" May said smiling, wondering if Pikachu understood what had happened between them.

"Pikapi Chuchu Pika?" Pikachu asked, only Ash understood him though. He blushed heavy at what Pikachu said.

"He asked if you and me are mates" Ash whispered in May's ear. Her eyes widened at the thought, Pokemon saw love in a different way.

"So, did you get enough wood?" Paul asked, seeing were this was going.

"Yeah, we found enough" Ash said, nodding slightly at Paul, showing him his gratitude.

"I think it's time for dinner" Brock said, having understood what Paul had done. Having brought quite a bit of supplies with him, he managed to cook something delicious. Having made a stew of Meat and Onion, with a good sauce and some rice to it, everyone started eating. Paul who had for the most part traveled alone hadn't eaten such good food in a long time.

"Brock, you're an amazing cook" Paul said, impressed by Brook's skill at cooking.

"Thanks" Brock said while eating.

"So Ash, when do you think you're ready for a battle?" Paul asked, pretty sure he wouldn't get it until later.

"Well, what do you say about tomorrow, right before we leave?" Ash asked.

"Perfect! But don't think just because you're a champion means you can beat me!" Paul responded, having forgotten not to reveal Ash's title as champion.

"It's alright Paul, Ash told me earlier" May said.

Having finished dinner, and cleaned their bowls, everyone decided it was time to sleep. Ash and May placed their sleeping bags next to each other, while Brock,Dawn and Paul slept separately. Pikachu managed to find a place between Ash and May where he could sleep. Giving May a final kiss, Ash fell asleep eventually, putting his arm around May who cuddled her head somewhere between him and Pikachu. Brock saw it right before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, Chapter 2. It was such an enjoyable experience to write it. Someone pointed out that Ash was too romantic. Yes, he's compared to the anime, but he said Cynthia gave him lessons. Lessons in what? Well, I'll probably never say it exactly, but you can guess what she taught I didn't want to wait until the end of the story to get them together, which's maybe why I came up with an battles in this story are going to be rather short, not that many details. But if you want, I could make a longer battle, with more details etc. Note to everyone. Ash is 19 and May 18, just to make sure it works fine. This chapter is also quite short, will make up for it later and in other stories. My other stories will be longer. On to the next chapter, not much to say about it. If you review, write your thoughts. Anything that you think is good or bad. Welcome to Chapter 3!

**Edit: Chapter 4 will be coming Tuesday-Wednesday**

" " - Speech/Pokemon speech

' ' - Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Ash woke up with his arm still around May, but he could already smell something. And he knew what it was. Breakfast. He tried to wake up May, but had no luck. Instead he gave her a kiss on her cheek which gave him the wanted result.

"Good morning May" Ash said, as much as he loved May, breakfast was more important than coming up with something cute to say to her right now.

"Morning Ash" May responded, still not fully awake. Ash, who wanted to eat, turned May on her back and gave her a passionate kiss. And it worked. May took his head and held him in place so the kiss wouldn't end. "Well, if you wake me up every day like this, I think I could wake up early every day".

"Hurry up, breakfast is ready" Ash said, and put his arms under her and carried her bridal style to the breakfast. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder, enjoying the treatment she got.

"Well, if it isn't the newly wed couple" Paul said sarcastically, seeing Ash carry May bridal style. Ash put her down on one of the logs, letting her sit down before he sat down next to her.

"Thanks Paul, but we're not together" Ash responded, remembering they didn't mean to tell them. But in the end, Ash was pretty sure they knew something was going between them. Having finished breakfast they were ready to leave.

"Hey Paul, I hope you prepared for our battle" Ash said, seeing a smile on Paul's face.

"Do you think I would fight you unprepared?" Paul responded, knowing he would stand no chance if he did.

"Let's get it on then!" Ash said, happy to battle once again. But he knew what could happen. And he really hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Simple rules. We choose our strongest Pokemon. The Pokemon which is unable to battle first loses" Paul said.

"Alright" Ash responded, already knowing which Pokemon would fight each other. Paul took one of his pokeballs and threw it into the air, revealing his Torterra.

"Tor" the Pokemon exclaimed calmly. It already knew who its opponent was.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash shouted, with Pikachu jumping down from his shoulder.

* * *

The battle raged on for over twenty minutes, and neither Pokemon wanted to back down. Ash knew what would happen, it would be a repeat of his match against Gary. He couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, even if he only closed them for a second, he knew something had changed. He didn't longer see anything through is eyes, but he watched from the sky. And he saw himself and Pikachu battle Paul and Torterra. May noticed the change immediately and knew what would happen if she didn't stop Ash.

"Ash!" May shouted, but it didn't help. Ash only turned his head and looked at her but then he returned his attention to the battle. "Paul, don't fight him!".

"Why not?!" Paul asked, not happy that May wanted him to interrupt his battle with Ash. Seeing his hesitation, May quickly ran over to Ash and hugged him. He didn't even responded to the hug for the first few seconds.

"May, please go away" Ash said, not wanting to hurt her, even though he was not in full control.

"No!" May shouted, not wanting to let Ash go. "I love you Ash". As May said that, Ash let out a loud scream of pain as he fought over control with his other self. Paul looked surprised at Ash as he saw him scream out in pain. Ash fell down to his knees, pulling May with him. "Ash?".

"I'm back May" Ash said, with a weak smile on his face. "But I haven't lost yet!". With a smile on his face, Ash stood up looking at Pikachu.

"So, it seems like this isn't over yet. End it Torterra!" Paul shouted. Knowing what to do Torterra stood on its two back legs and stomped into the ground. It shook heavily, with multiple pillars shooting out of the ground.

"Pikachu, finish this! Thunderstorm!" Ash shouted.

"Thunderstorm?!" everyone exclaimed surprised, it was a move no one ever had heard of. Pikachu charged himself up, in the process releasing thunderbolts that destroyed the pillars.

"Chuuu!" it screamed, rushing at Torterra with Volt Tackle. It hit him straight on but bounced in the air and released a massive thunderbolt right above Torterra.

"Tor!" the Pokemon shouted in pain as it got hit by the massive thunderbolt. It fell down, unable to stand up.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum!" Brock exclaimed, having somewhat taking the role of the referee.

"Ash!" May shouted, happy to see Ash back to normal.

"Looks like I need to thank you once again May. Because of you I finally managed to free myself from my own control and understand myself. You'll never see my other side again, I promise" Ash responded, smiling as an attempt to prove it to May.

"So Ash, how do you feel?" Brock asked, interested in what had happened inside Ash.

"Well, I feel somewhat weaker. Probably because my other side was the side of myself containing my power. And now that I'm back in control of both, it seems like I had to give up some of my power in fights in order to return to my true self" Ash explained, knowing that he was stronger than before, having accepted the side that only wanted to win. Together with his true self it felt like he had grown even more.

"Weaker? That means we'll have a rematch soon" Paul said, smiling a little.

"Bet on it Paul, but I'll beat you" Ash responded, smiling at the thought. "I suppose it's time we leave. May needs some new Pokemon and needs to get started on contests while we travel". Hugging Ash once again, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before turning away.

"Hey Ash, do you've any plans where we you would like to go?" Brock asked.

"Not really, as long as May gets five ribbons I'm fine" Ash responded, caring more for May than himself right now. "Do you think I will need my cloak?".

"Probably not, I managed to find a route for us that we can take without much attention. But once we enter the cities I think you should wear it" Brock said. "Paul? Dawn?".

"I'm fine with it" Paul responded, Dawn nodded.

"Then let's get going" Brock said. Looking over to May, Brock could see her staring at Ash.

"May please, don't look at me like that" Ash said, knowing what May wanted.

"Please?" May asked, nearly begging. Ash, who wasn't able to resist, ran up to her. He put his arms on her back and legs and quickly lifted her into the air. Like before May rested her head on Ash's body and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You'll pay for this" Ash whispered to May, with a big grin on his face.

"I'm scared now!" May whispered back, not knowing what Ash even had in mind, smiling.

"Are you done?" Paul asked, only able to shake his head at the sight in front of him. "Are you going to carry her all the way to Jubilife?".

"Seems so" Ash responded, chuckling at the thought of his plan.

* * *

Having needed multiple days, they had finally reached Jubilife City in the evening. Ash, who had put on his cloak before entering the city, was once again carrying May. Having reached the hotel, they entered it with Brock and Paul walking over to the reception. Dawn giggled, seeing Ash with his cloak on and carrying May like that. Before Ash could ask why Dawn was giggling, Brock and Paul returned with keys in their hands.

"Ash. You and May will share a room while Paul, Dawn and me will share one" Brock said, smiling as he remembered the look of the receptionist." We managed to get two rooms that were connected". Ash only nodded, he might be able to carry out his plan after all. Walking up to their rooms, which were located right next to each other, they said goodnight to each other and entered their rooms. Putting May on the bed, Ash took off his cloak, not enjoying to wear it, and walked over to May.

"Don't you remember that you would pay for letting me carry you all the way?" Ash asked with a big smile on his face. He took her hand and pulled her up from the bed. Putting his arms around her waist he went in for a kiss and waited until she had her arms around his neck. This time thought his hand slid below her waist.

"Hey!" May exclaimed, but it didn't help at all. Ash tackled her so she fell down on the bed, placing himself on her so she couldn't escape.

"So this is how I pay?" May asked, with a smile on her face, fully aware of what Ash was planning to do.

"I didn't have a better idea" Ash said before his moving his head down to May's cleavage. The last thing Paul could hear was May laugh before he fell asleep, he didn't even want to know what were doing in their room.

* * *

Ash, who woke up in time, noticed that May was laying next to him. Then he saw that she had no clothes on. Now he remembered what happened last night, how could he've forgotten. He quickly left the bed and went into the bathroom. As he left and had put his clothes on, he could see that May still was sleeping. He took her clothes and threw them on her in an attempt to wake her up. She didn't move at all, but Ash quickly got an idea. He ran to the bed and picked up May, like he had done before. Out of pure reaction she placed her arms around his neck that put her head on his chest. Then she woke up, and saw that she got closer and closer to the door.

"Ash!" she screamed, as she understood what he was trying to do. Ash thought if he should do it, or put her back down. Hearing his friends opening their door and getting closer to his, he quickly put May down on the bed. Already hearing them knock, May had no time to put on all of her clothes. She decided that her underwear could wait. Ash opened the door and saw all three of his friends stand there looking at him.

"We heard May scream and decided to see what happened" Brock said, not wanting to dig to deep.

"Ash tickled me while I was asleep, and when I woke up I was surprised" May responded, trying not to blush as her friends looked at her. She noticed that her underwear was still lying next to her on the bed, so she quickly threw it away. But only Dawn noticed it, wondering what Ash and May had done yesterday evening.

"So what did you do yesterday evening?" Dawn asked, really wanting to know what they had done. May face turned red at the question, but she managed to turn her head away before anyone saw it.

"What about you heading down, we're coming in a few minutes" Ash responded, not having any plans on revealing what had happened in this room to Dawn. As the others had left he quickly closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down next to May.

"Did you enjoy last night?" May asked, with an innocent smile on her face.

"I would enjoy it even more if we could do it more often" Ash responded, making a mental note to ask Brock how often they would pass through a town or city and stay there. May quickly picked up her underwear and went into the bathroom to put it on. After she finished they walked down so they could eat breakfast, and while doing that, Ash's hand went a little lower than May's waist.

"If you do anything like this or similar to happened in our room while others can see" May started to whisper to him. He understood what she meant and quickly removed his hand. Instead he gave her a kiss on the cheek before they entered. With so much to choose from they took everything they wanted and put in on a plate before heading over to the table where the others were sitting. As they sat down, Dawn quickly looked at May and then giggled before focusing on her breakfast again. As they started to eat, everyone looked at them with big eyes as they saw how fast they were eating their breakfast considering how much they had on their plate.

"Are you guys finished?" Ash asked, looking down at his empty plate.

"Yeah" they all responded, still shocked about how fast Ash and May had eaten. Quickly taking May's hand, Ash dragged her along to their room with the others following them.

Closing their door, Ash and May embraced in a passionate kiss before they started to pack their bags.

After everyone had packed their bags, and Ash put his cloak on, they left the hotel and went over to the contest hall.

"So May, you still think you got in you?" Ash asked, smiling as he already knew what she would say.

"What do you think?!" May exclaimed, whacking his head, insulted at Ash's question. But Ash and everyone else knew that she was only faking it. Entering the contest May quickly proved that she was a top coordinator. After May won everyone gave her their congratulations and they started leaving for their next destination. With everyone walking ahead of them Ash knew he had to say it.

"Hey May, how about we repeat what happened in our room somewhere private when the other are asleep?" Ash asked with a huge grin on his face.

"You're such a pervert!" May exclaimed, but knew she wanted to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Did you enjoy the final part of chapter 3? I thought about writing a lemon but decided against it, simply because I think it ruins the story. I'm fine with some minor stuff, like what I did. This story is nearly over, with this being the penultimate chapter. Sadly, I somehow lost inspiration which probably means this won't be that long. I'll make up for it with Chapter 5. But, don't worry I'll write a new Advanceshipping story and believe me it'll be big. I'll talk more about that when we get there. Note to all Altoshippers who read this, I'll post at least one chapter on my Altoshipping story before I work on my new Advanceshipping story. Another note, I'm in need of an European beta reader, knowing that my grammar isn't the best and I sometimes miss things when writing (plot etc.). Send me a pm or write in your review if you're interested. This chapter and the next will jump quite a bit in time, I'll point it out if the it's a bigger time jump but for the most part it'll be months between. Also they never mention the place where the Elite Four are so I'm going to give an unique name. Welcome to Chapter 4!

" " - Speech/Speech between Pokemon

' ' - Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Having traveled through Sinnoh, with May obtaining the four final ribbons she needed, they had finally reached it. The seat of the Elite Four and its champion, Majestic City. It was a huge city where the Elite Four resided and the Grand Festival of Sinnoh was held.

"Looks like we're finally here" Brock stated, having been here before with Ash and Dawn. Unknown to the others though Paul had also been here, which left May to be the only one to not have been there yet. Having traveled the entire day everyone was exhausted. Tomorrow the Grand Festival would start and after that Ash would meet up with Cynthia.

"I think we should rest, I'm suspecting that I got a challenger for my title" Ash said, pretty sure that someone had defeated Cynthia and the entire Elite Four. Finding a hotel didn't take long and Ash walked over to the reception, with his cloak on, and asked for two rooms, one with two rooms together. Heading up to their rooms, Ash threw the key to Brock and waited until they had closed the door behind them before leading May into their room.

"So, want to have some fun?" Ash asked with a smile on his face, staring at May as she was about to enter the bathroom. She noticed the glare and quickly picked up a pillow and threw it at Ash's head.

"If you can beat your challenger I'm fine with it" May stated as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Not trying again, Ash went to bed, waiting for May until she came out of the bathroom only wearing her undergarments. Staring at her once again, Ash only got an angry glare from May as she tried to resist the urge to do it. Laying down to next to him, she did give him a kiss on cheek though before turning around in order to sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Ash noticed that he was alone in the bed. As he left the bed he even noticed Pikachu was missing. Looking around the room he found no one and decided to walk down to eat breakfast. As he entered he saw everyone already sitting there and eating, with Pikachu having a bottle of ketchup in his hands.

"Morning" Brock said smiling, remembering his travels , as he saw Ash walk towards them.

"And I suspected you had gotten rid of that habit" Dawn said also smiling.

"Hey, I need to sleep in order to win against my challenger" Ash quickly countered, not wanting to get into an argument why he was sleeping so long.

"Do you've any information on your challenger?" Paul asked, interested in who had defeated the Elite Four and Cynthia.

"Cynthia didn't want to give me a name for some reason. She only said I would know who he is when I'm going to meet him" Ash said, wondering why Cynthia wouldn't reveal who his challenger was. "But before taking him on I need to support May".

"That's right!" Dawn exclaimed, having forgotten about the Grand Festival where May was going to participate. "We need to get you ready May!"

"I don't think-" May started, but before she could finish the sentence she was dragged away by Dawn. Following them with their eyes until they were out of sight, they turned their attention back to the more important things.

"Whoever my challenger is, he seems like a strong trainer. I haven't heard of many who have defeated the Elite Four and Cynthia" Ash said, knowing that Cynthia was a strong trainer who wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Are you not confident in yourself Ash?" Brock asked.

"Confident? You can't be more confident than him" Paul responded, not letting Ash come up with an answer.

"I suppose we better head to the arena" Ash now said, not going to miss May's performance, having noticed how late it was. "We don't want to miss May's performance."

* * *

"Hey May, you nervous yet?" Dawn asked, wondering what went through May's mind.

"Not really, with Ash's support through all the previous contests I never felt nervous, even when my chances of winning were low." May responded.

"So what happened between you two back in Jubilife?" Dawn continued, noticing that May's face turned as red as her clothes.

"Uh, nothing special?" May tried, knowing all attempts would be futile in the end.

"Tell me!" Dawn exclaimed excited, wanting to know what had happened between them. They had been acting different after they had been in Jubilife.

"It was nothing important" May tried again, not wanting to reveal what she and Ash had done in their hotel room in Jubilife.

"It was!" Dawn said, as she saw May blush again. "Did you sleep together?"

"Dawn!" May shouted, knowing she couldn't hide it anymore.

"You did it!" Dawn shouted back, running to her friend and hugging her.

"But don't Ash, alright?" May asked, smiling now.

"Okay" Dawn responded, hugging May tighter. "I think you should get ready, it's your turn soon."

"You're right!" May exclaimed, having forgotten to choose her two Pokemon for the appeal round. She quickly decided on her Pokemon which she would use. As she heard her name she left the room and walked out, where Dawn, Paul, Brock and Ash were waiting for her. Performing brilliantly, nearly destroying her opponent she passed the first round. Having advanced to the second round, May once again had a superior victory.

"I've to admit that she's a good coordinator" Paul said to everyone's surprise. Paul wasn't known to respect coordinators alot.

"She's" Ash simply said, gazing at May as she battled with such grace he never had seen before. Shortly there after, without Ash even noticing how fast time went by, May was in the finals. And her opponent was Drew. Drew, Ash hated that name so much. But May once again surpassed a level that on one thought was possible. Drew never came close to winning and after being defeated he simply left and ignored everyone, only coming back for the ceremony. Waiting for May outside the arena, who barely managed to leave with so many wanting to talk to her about her performance, she was lucky to finally spot her friends waiting for her.

"May!" Ash exclaimed ash he saw May walks towards them. Not wanting to wait any longer he ran over to her and picked her up and started to spin around. Putting her down she embraced him in a tight hug. With everyone watching, Ash and May blushed slightly as they saw their friends look at them.

"Congratulations May" Paul said, holding out his hand. May took it, but as soon as she let go of it she hugged him lightly to everyone's surprise. Turning over to Dawn, not needing any words the two friends hugged as well, leaving only Brock. Walking over to him, May tilted her head slight, not hiding her thoughts.

"Stop thinking like that May" Brock said calm, fully aware what she was thinking, even if she was only joking with him. Embracing him as well, though tighter than Paul, she didn't have any words to thank Brock for everything. Having hugged everyone, everyone thought the same.

"Lunch/Time to eat/I'm hungry/Pika" everyone said, besides Paul who only sighed as he watched his friends walk ahead of them.

'And I thought he was weak" Paul thought to himself, remembering his journey through Sinnoh and his old rivalry with Ash. His new rivalry with Ash was something completely different.

* * *

Having finished to eat they all headed towards the Elite Four building, all excited to see Ash's battle. Having entered the building, May's eyes became huge as she looked around the hall.

"It's huge!" she exclaimed.

"I know right?" Ash said, walking confidently to the stairs. As they reached the stairs they could see someone was waiting for them.

"Ash, you took your time!" Cynthia said, knowing that Ash's challenger had as much time as Ash had. Paul, who had said something to Brock, left the group with the excuse to explore the building.

"Well, someone needed my support in the Grand Festival" Ash responded, making Cynthia's eyes grow. Looking at May, Cynthia could guess Ash meant her.

"How did you place?" Cynthia asked, mostly trying to being polite.

"I won" May responded.

"I'm impressed" Cynthia said honestly, surprised knowing how many strong coordinators had participated.

"She won, but believe me Cynthia, no one came close to even beating her" Ash added, chuckling at Cynthia's expression.

"Impressive. Brock,Dawn" Cynthia said, having forgotten to greet the others.

"So who's my challenger?" Ash asked, wanting to know who had beaten the Elite Four without trouble. Even Cynthia was surprised at his challenger's strength and she managed to take down three of his Pokemon while the entire Elite Four didn't take down one.

"You'll find out soon enough" Cynthia responded, interested to see how Ash would react when he would face his challenger. Having told them follow they walked across long corridors until they reached the arena where only the Champion battled his challengers. Brock, Dawn and May all walked over to a bench along the wall where they could watch the battle.

"The challenger will be ready in five minutes!" the referee shouted, having gotten a signal by the challenger.

"Take your position Ash!" Cynthia said. Ash walked over to his position were he waited for his challenger.

* * *

Downstairs, the challenger was preparing himself for this battle. He had chosen all his Pokemon with care, not knowing what Pokemon the champion would use. Well, he knew one of the champion's Pokemon. And he knew how strong it was.

'This battle will be tough" he thought for himself as he left the room and walked towards the stairs leading to the arena.

Having entered the arena the challenger walked over to his position. Ash was mostly surprised that the challenger wore a cloak nearly identical to his own cloak.

"What's your name, challenger?" Ash asked.

"And I thought you could have guessed it" the challenger said before he started laughing. He took off his cloak and threw it away. Shaking his head a little bit to adjust his hair again, the challenger could only smile at Ash.

"Paul?!" Ash and his friends exclaimed.

"Here we're Ash, in our final battle it seems like" Paul started.

"Our final battle? Well, we've reached our peaks so I suppose you could call this our final battle." Ash now responded, smiling as he looked at Paul.

"This is a battle between the champion Ash Ketchum and Paul from Veilstone City!" the referee announced. "Send out your Pokemon!"

"Are you ready Paul?" Ash asked, still smiling.

"I've never been more confident!" Paul exclaimed, now smiling aswell. Both trainers took one of their Pokeballs and threw them into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

We're here. This is it. The final chapter of this story. You'll note I actually added a sort of narrative to explain lots of stuff before continuing like normal. Also, not that long of a chapter. But don't worry, I'm far from done writing more 're probably going to see the first chapter of my new story during the end of next week, on which I'll start working on , while I've the basic idea for the story already there's still a lot of room for change. So, once you have read this I want you to review the entire story and write ideas I could add for my new project. I want nothing major, maybe an OC, maybe something I could to make it more interesting, a certain battle or a character from the anime which I should use. I'll consider all ideas and do my best to use them, in the worst case they'll be changed so I can use them. Welcome to Chapter 5! (Please review)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

" " - Speech/Speech between Pokemon

' ' - Thoughts

* * *

"Paul, I think you can surrender!" Ash shouted over to the other side of the battlefield, a huge cloud of smoke between him and Paul.

"Never!" Paul shouted back, having no plans on losing to Ash.

"It's a draw! Electrive and Garchomp are unable to battle!" the referee shouted.

"I never thought Paul's Electrivire would get a beating like this" Dawn noted, surprised by Gible's evolution. As soon as it saw Electrivire, Gible glowed white and evolved into Garchomp, skipping its first evolution. Garchomp fought with all it had, not having tons of experience against Electrivire. Electrivire never came close to getting a lead which ended in a draw.

"So Ash, it looks like we're back where we always end!" Paul said, knowing this was the last battle they would ever have. Their rivalry would end here, the winner would be decided.

"I remember thought that I won last time!" Ash countered.

"Are you ready to have some fun Ash?!" Paul asked, knowing how serious both had been during their entire battle, having lost five of their six Pokemon.

"Always! Pikachu, finish it!" Ash said to his companion, who immediately jumped down from his shoulder and stood on the battlefield.

"Looks like this ends here" Paul said to his pokeball before releasing it.

"Tor!" the Pokemon shouted as he was released from its ball. As it looked down at Pikachu, it revealed a smile on its face.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded happy as he saw his rival.

"I'll let you start Paul, after all you'll be the one to lose!" Ash said, fully knowing that he would need everything he had learned since he started his journey to beat Paul.

"My pleasure! Earthquake!" Paul shouted.

"Pikachu dodge it, then Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Torterra stood on its back legs before falling down again, making the entire building shake as multiple earth pillars shot out the ground. Pikachu was running towards Torterra,having his tail glowing, but as a pillar shot out of the ground he quickly sidestepped and jumped towards Torterra hitting him with Iron Tail.

"Tor!" the Pokemon exclaimed in pain, but quickly recovered as he saw Pikachu stand in front of it. The battle raged on for multiple minutes, neither side giving up an advantage.

"Huh, seems like this battle won't end" Ash said, knowing Paul would never surrender.

"Seems so. What do you think? Should we end it?" Paul asked, unable to hide his smile.

"Let's do it!" Ash shouted.

"Torterra, show them your power! Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted back as Torterra revealed its Hyper Beam charging up. "Fire!"

"Power huh? I'll show you true power Paul! Pikachu, use Judgement Bolt!" Ash countered.

"Judgement Bolt?!" everyone exclaimed in the arena who wasn't Ash. Torterra's Hyper Beam was flying towards Pikachu who just running towards it.

"Dodge, then finish this!" Ash ordered Pikachu. Pikachu jumped high up in the air, surrounded by electricity, avoiding the Hyper Beam. But instead of falling back down multiple orbs surrounded Torterra.

"What's happening?!" Paul shouted, unable to hide his confusion at the new attack. Having all a blue color, with white bolts flying around in the orbs, they all began to spin around Torterra who couldn't escape.

"Now!" Ash shouted one last time. All the orbs shot thunderbolts at Torterra and Pikachu who was enveloped in a similar orb just released a massive beam of electricity towards Torterra.

"Tor!" the Pokemon screamed, already falling as the smaller bolts hit it.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is our Champion Ash Ketchum!" the referee announced. Having recalled his Torterra and Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder, both trainers walked to the center of the battlefield. Looking at each other for a few seconds, Paul was the one to hold out his hand. Ash could only show a smile on his face as he grabbed Paul's hand. Not longer able to hold it both trainer's bursted out in laughter, having enjoyed the battle a lot.

"I've rarely had this much fun while battling." Paul started.

"Seems like you're finally a real trainer." Ash countered, knowing that Paul understood what he meant.

"A real trainer huh? Maybe I'm a real trainer, but I for sure know our journey is over. People will challenge you for your title many times to come. And I've no plans of waiting for you to grow even stronger." Paul responded, somewhat sad that he and Ash wouldn't have a rivalry anymore.

"Who said I would stay here? I'm going to travel to places I haven't been to yet, and I would need a rival who can match my skill." Ash started, already knowing what Paul would say.

"You mean that you want me to travel with you?" Paul asked, completely surprised by the offer.

"Yes, we're already four but one more doesn't hurt." Brock now entered the conversation. Walking over to Brock, who held out his hand, Paul could only take it and smile at the thought of traveling with them. It was something he would never regret to do. Stealing a quick glance at Dawn, Ash was the only to notice it.

"I know what you're thinking Paul, but it's going to take quite a bit of work." Ash said, no one besides Paul understanding what he meant.

* * *

"So Paul, you think that you're good enough for her?" Ash asked, having aged quite a lot, knowing Paul was. But he wanted a reason to battle him a final time.

"I'm, but it seems like you're looking for an excuse to lose." Paul countered.

"Maybe, but I can't let you together unless you're good enough. Pikachu show him how it's done!" Ash shouted.

"Go Torterra. This is your last chance!" Paul shouted as well.

* * *

Many years later, all of them moved to Majestic City where they pretty much formed a huge family. Ash and May had their wedding first, followed by having two children. Two years after that Paul finally married Dawn, after much convincing from Dawn that it was the right thing to do. Having ended their rivalry many years ago, proving that they're equals, Ash remained Champion for many years never letting anyone beat him. Paul took Cynthia's spot, and even though he and Ash ended their rivalry as equals those who defeated Paul didn't know the strength of the Champion. Brock decided to settle down with Nurse Joy of Majestic City becoming a Pokemon doctor. Ash even challenged the champions of other regions, and they never came close to a victory.

* * *

"It seems like no one will ever take your title." Paul said, after he saw Ash defeat his latest challenger.

"There'll come a generation where even I can't longer win. Our children are already surpassing our skill back at their age." Ash countered.

"Well, they didn't have two of the strongest trainers and coordinators out there guide them." Paul stated, knowing how much their children had learnt from them and once they would return from their journey through the regions. His son, Jake,and Ash's son, Mark, shared a rivalry mirroring theirs. But they started on good footing with each other, sharing ways of training and their ideals. Their daughters were best friends and participated in every contest together, always aiming for the Grand Festival finals.

"So, I see that you spared no mercy on them Ash." a voice now entered the discussion.

"I didn't try to hurt them Brock, but I can only win once all Pokemon are defeated. You expect me to hug them so they eventually fall asleep?" Ash said, knowing who talked before even looking in the direction of the voice.

"Well, you maybe don't need to beat them as much as you do. Especially if they barely manage to beat Paul."

"Well, what's the point? They'll learn from their mistakes."

"Maybe we should leave, else they'll start to worry for us." Paul now interfered, not wanting the anger of his wife over him on the day their children would all return. Together with May, Dawn had planned a massive dinner for everyone, including Brock, Joy and their newborn daughter. Walking ahead, he slowed down letting Ash and Brock catch up to him.

"Any plans to get away from it this time?" Ash asked Paul, knowing Paul wasn't the one who would enjoy those dinners that much.

"Not this time, there's no excuse to not be there when all the kids are there."

"Well, than we better head back home and get ready for it." Brock now entered the conversation.

"I think you're right, no way around it this time." Ash added.

Having walked back, they split up, preparing themselves for the dinner. Ash's house, which was the furthest away, rose in front of him as he had turned around a corner. Walking towards the door, it opened and a woman stood there waiting for him.

"I suppose you discussed plans to escape the dinner" May started, but before she could finish Ash had put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"The kids are waiting" May said smiling, having to break the kiss to say that.


End file.
